


No Turbulence Please

by wetdandelions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rutting, Top Harry, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Harry's luck that his rut hits right before his concert when he's stuck on an airplane with his best friend as the only omega.  Luckily, Louis doesn't mind helping him out.  All for a good cause, of course. </p>
<p>(This is a reupload.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Turbulence Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pero_por_que](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pero_por_que/gifts).



> Hiiiiiii, so basically I have two accounts, one for smut and one for innocent, and when I first signed up for the exchange I didn't know I was going to write smut. So this story ended up on the wrong account! So the plan was to delete the other work (which will happen as soon as this story is confirmed to be working) and reupload it on the right account.  
> Thank you guys and hope you enjoy! :)  
> Bottom Louis is the beeeeeeest!

It's easier than he thinks to gather up his courage and confront Harry. 

Harry's breathing heavily with his eyes closed, one hand gripping the arm of the chair tight enough that his knuckles are white. 

"Harry?" he asks, quietly, and watches as Harry's eyes fly open, the green almost gone in how dilated it is.

"Lou?" Harry says, just as quietly, and doesn't say a word as Louis pulls back the curtain and makes his way in.  "You shouldn't be here.  Fuck, you smell good."

"The concert's in six hours," says Louis.  "Your rut's going to last days without an omega."

"Then we can land and find one," protests Harry, and Louis flinches because that _hurts_ hearing Harry say that.

"What's wrong with me, Harry?  I'm an omega, and I'm your best friend."

Harry looks panicked now, and he shakes his head, his curls matted with sweat flying everywhere.  "No, Lou, I _can't_."

He disregards what Harry's saying, taking the last few steps and getting close enough to lay one hand on Harry's.  Harry's skin is heated, and the alpha trembles at the touch, his eyes growing even wider.

"It's okay," he says, soothingly, taking the last step so he's inbetween Harry's legs.  "It's no big deal, Hazza."

Harry's eyes are wide and he shakes his head again, protesting, "Lou, no, _please_.  I'll hurt you."

"My body's made for this," he points out, sinking to the floor so he's resting inbetween Harry's legs.  Harry makes to stand up, but Louis places his hands on his knees, keeping him there.

"Lou, I -" he pauses, a flush making its way onto his cheeks, "I don't know if I'll be able to stop if we do this."

"You don't have to," he says to Harry's sharp intake of breath.

"You don't understand," says Harry, "I won't be able to stop fucking you.  I'll hurt you."

"You won't," he says, even as he blushes at Harry's words.  "And besides, ruts last three knots at most.  And I know you'll be gentle.  You'll be gentle with me, right?"

When Harry's teeth start worrying his lower lip, he knows he won.  He reaches forward, placing a tentative hand on Harry's private area, and smiles slightly when Harry doesn't move.  "Think about the concert, Haz.  You've never canceled one before."

Harry nods, looking like he's in a daze, and that answer's enough for Louis.  He's unzipping Harry's skinny jeans a second later, and he enjoys Harry's hiss when he finally swallows Harry's dick into his mouth. 

Harry's big, big enough to make his eyes water as he tries to choke it all down.  But it's easy enough to blink past by the discomfort when one of Harry's large hands entwines itself into his hair, and he lets Harry control the pace for a few minutes, even as his jaw threatens to be sore for days afterward at the weird positioning.

He's been dreaming about this for years, so he enjoys it for awhile, and only lets out a gasp when Harry pulls him off of his dick and onto his lap.  He stares into Harry's green eyes for a few seconds, the both of them panting from the prior events and it isn't long before Harry starts to manhandle him out of his jeans. 

He's already producing slick, and he can't hold back the small whimper that leaves his mouth when Harry's fingers finally touch it, the tip of his pointer  finger easily slipping into his hole. 

Harry's eyes are wide, and he gently tilts Louis' chin up before pressing his lips against his.  Louis lets himself get lost in the kiss as Harry works his finger further into his hole.  He doesn't need any further stretching; his slick is enough to probably take Harry without any trouble, but he doesn't make any protests as Harry starts to slip another finger in. 

It isn't long before Harry gets impatient, and Louis lets out a small gasp as Harry slips into him. 

He feels boneless, his head resting in the crook between Harry's shoulder and neck, and he can't hold back his whimpers as he gets Harry's dick for the very first time.  It's bigger than he thought it would be, and when Harry places his hands on the sides of his hips and lifts him up off of his dick, he lets loose a shuddering breath and fists his small fingers into Harry's shirt. 

Harry looks amused, even when he's still panting, and Louis just pouts at him because Harry's _still_ holding him up just a few centimeters off of his dick.  "Harry," he whines, and he's rewarded when Harry works him back down, and Louis throws his head back at the feeling.  He fills him up, and just the thought of _his_ Harry being so dominating and good is enough to make him want to come already.

Because it's simple, but it's good, and as Harry continues to work him up and down his length, he enjoys how completely helpless he feels. 

Harry looks to be just as enraptured as he, and he stills after a few minutes, dropping Louis onto his lap and using his arms to press Louis even closer to him.  "Do you like this?" he leans forward to whisper into Louis' ear, "Like making so much noise that the people outside know just exactly what we're doing here?"

Louis flushes at the words, making small sounds of protest even as a hot flush spreads across his cheeks.  Because he _does_ like it.  He likes that Harry's security team and the pilot and flight attendants know _exactly_ what's going on.  Know that even though he was the _only_ omega on the plane and was probably Harry's last choice to spend his rut with, Harry's still enjoying it because he's a fucking great lay no matter what they think.

"Yes," he admits, his chin going up in defiance because he isn't _ashamed_ and Harry just gives out a delighted laugh, dropping his charming facade and adopting a goofy smile.  Louis blinks at the sudden change, his heart swelling at the idea that his Harry is still in this famous celebrity, but the moment is broken in a few seconds when Harry just draws him into a bruising kiss.

It's over before he can even process how Harry's lips feel against his, and he's being manhandled once again.  Harry drops a kiss on his head as he stands, easily placing Louis on his bum in the seat he just vacated.  Harry takes the pillows that the flight attendants had given him, throwing them on the ground and arranging them with his foot.  He throws the blanket over them, and then he turns and gives a cheeky smile.

"Doggy or missionary?" he asks in a husky voice, not even bothering to keep his voice down, and Louis just blushes at the question, nervously playing with his fingers as he tries to come up with an answer.

He's not embarrassed though because Harry's still watching him with an easy smile, and he knows that even though Harry's going to fuck him until he can't walk, they'll be okay.  So throwing aside his inhibitions, he gets onto all fours, arching his back and presenting his arse to Harry.

Harry looks like he's going to laugh, but at the sight, he pauses, his green eyes darkened with lust raking over Louis' naked body.  "Jesus Christ," he mutters reverently, and then he's getting on his knees, easily slipping back into Louis' dripping hole.

Louis can't help the sound that leaves his mouth at the sudden intrusion, and he's only able to muffle his scream by biting down hard on the hand that he shoves in his mouth.  Harry looks apologetic when he twists to glare angrily at the man for not giving him _any_ warning at all, but he still moves a second afterward, forcing Louis to face forward and try his best to take the pounding.

Because it's a pounding, even if Harry's a gentle soul, because Harry's in rut and it shows by how expertly the singer is moving.  He's twisting his hips and driving in and out of Louis, Louis' slick making his thighs wet with how much is being forced out.  Harry's _big_ , and his dick is long enough that it doesn't take long before Harry finds his prostrate, and as soon as he does, Harry aims for it again and again.  Louis can't hold back his whimpers, both of his hands scrambling for purchase on the cheap airplane blanket, and he almost tears a hole from how tightly he's holding on.

"Harry," he pleads, but Harry doesn't let up, driving even harder in and twisting until Louis lets out another startled scream.  He's so _close_ but he doesn't want to come before Harry, so he rests all his weight on one arm, flinging a hand back and pressing the palm of it against Harry's chest.

Harry stills immediately, his huge hands still on Louis' smaller waist.  "You all right, Lou?" he asks, his voice rough.

"Of course not," he whimpers, even as he's panting for breath because it _hurts_ to be so close to the edge and to be forced back from it. 

Harry slides out immediately, his face the picture of extreme worry even as his dick continues to leak pre-cum.  "I'm so so sorry," he says, and it takes a while to comprehend why Harry looks like that.

He twists so he's on his back, and he weakly tugs at Harry until the singer is close enough for him to wrap his legs around.  He uses his hand to help guide Harry back into him, and just grunts when Harry bottoms out.  "Silly Haz," he breathes, "I'm okay.  I just needed a breather."

Harry still looks worried, so he reaches up and slides his hand into Harry's hair, tugging slightly at his curls.  He tugs them gently, and Harry gets the picture, leaning downward and allowing Louis to capture his lips into a heated kiss.  They lazily make out for a minute or so, sloppy enough that when they draw away, Louis has to wipe his lips afterward.  Harry's eyes aren't dimmed anymore though, and he's smiling, and he's already leaning back downward, latching his lips onto Louis' pulse and sucking hard.

Louis moans and stops himself halfway, blushing furiously, and Harry just laughs when he pulls away, one hand coming up to ghost his fingertips over his handiwork. 

"Did you give me a hickey?" he asks, and Harry grins, his teeth showing and his eyes happy.

"Maybe," he teases, before using his hand to gently tilt Louis' head the other way and leaning downward again.  Harry licks at the side of his neck for a bit, before sucking hard at one place, drawing another moan from Louis.

"There," he says when he finally pulls away, looking extremely self-satisfied with himself.

Louis just rolls his eyes, "Maybe you should do that when you're _not_ still in me?"

Harry giggles, and he takes the hint, gripping Louis' hips tightly and starting to drive in and out.  It's brutal and fast, and when Harry easily pushes his legs upward in order to get deeper, he panics and places his hands against Harry's chest, pushing weakly at them in an attempt to get some semblance of control.

Because it feels like Harry's ripping him apart with how deep it is, and it feels so good that he can't control his whimpers at all.  Harry's grinning even as he's panting from the exertion of the fucking he's doing, and he ignores the way Louis' pushing weakly at him, continuing to pound in and out of the smaller omega.

"Harry," he whimpers out, "how long does it take you to come?"

"I was close," Harry admits, not slowing a bit, "but _someone_ here had to make me stop and it reset it all over again."

He frowns, knowing Harry's teasing him, but his protest is cut off with another whimper and he digs his fingers into Harry's shoulders.  It feels so submissive to have Harry doing this to him and being able to see the way Harry _looks_ when he's having sex is almost enough to make him come right then.

He's not sure how long Harry fucks him, but suddenly Harry's going insanely fast, his hands almost slipping off of Louis with the insane speed he's fucking him with, and Harry lets out a broken groan as he comes.

He collapses onto Louis, his head resting against his, and he's panting hard.  Louis smiles, turning to nibble at Harry's ear when he stiffens, feeling Harry's knot start to widen.

"Harry," he says, his eyes wide, and Harry finally makes an effort to come back to the living world, turning to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"You okay, love?" he asks as he curls their fingers together, and Louis eventually nods.

"I've never been knotted before," he admits, and there's a certain gleam to Harry's eyes as he hears that.

"Never?"

He shakes his head, and Harry's eyes soften.  "Don't worry, Lou, it'll be uncomfortable but it'll go down in -" he pauses as his dick spurts a few hot ropes of come into Louis and Louis lets out a startled whimper, "thirty minutes or so."

"What do you mean by uncomfortable?" he asks, and he surprises himself when his back shudders as a wave of pleasure suddenly crashes over him.  "What was that?" he asks, confused, and Harry's eyes sparkle as he chuckles. 

"You know why omegas agree to help alphas through ruts?"

Louis frowns, not liking how Harry looks so smug so he pokes at Harry's cheek with a small pout, and feels pleasure curling in his belly in the way Harry grins at the action.

"Because," he lowers his voice, and Louis gasps when he feels Harry reaching inbetween their entwined bodies and gripping his dick securely, "an omega can't stop coming when they're being knotted."

And he's not lying, because he's sensitive, so sensitive that he thinks he can feel every bump and groove of his alpha's hand, and it's only a few seconds of Harry's hand on his dick that he's coming almost immediately, dirtying the both of them.  Harry doesn't mind though, and he continues to stroke him through his orgasm, enjoying the way Louis shudders and gasps and moans, his eyelids fluttering shut as pleasure overtakes him.

When he comes down, he blushes at Harry's smug look, and lets out a small whimper when Harry brings his come-covered hand to his mouth, his pink tongue flickering out to lick at the pearly come.  When he's cleaned it all, Louis' hard again _because_ throughout it all, Harry's dick continues to breed him, spurting out more and more come as time goes on.

"What?" he puzzles out, and Harry just chuckles.

"Hard again?"  He doesn't wait for a reply, instead gently pulling Louis into another bruising kiss.    He ghosts his fingertips against Louis' dick, and that, combined with the waves of pleasure continuing to crash into him from the sheer fact that he's _still_ being knotted,  is enough to make him come for a second time.

He feels so weak, barely enough energy to keep his eyes open.  He's never come so fast after already coming once, so he knows it's something in his biology, of being an omega, that is allowing him to do this.  He's never really read up on ruts and heats because his parents sheltered him, keeping him innocent even as alphas leered at him on the streets, and he can't believe that he's never helped an alpha through a rut before if it meant _this_ much pleasure.

(Though secretly, he knows why he hasn't, and that's because he's been in love with this famous, curly-haired, straight singer from the very beginning and no other alpha could ever compare to Harry Styles.)

Harry's not privy to his thoughts though, so he murmurs into his ear, "Work with me, love?"

He blinks blearily up at the alpha, and he's hardly prepared when Harry sits back up, the knot giving a slight twinge at the fact that they're moving when they're still enjoined.

"Haz?" he whimpers and he straight out digs his nails into the singer as punishment when Harry pulls him onto his lap.  "What, _Harry_ ," he admonishes, but Harry just cheekily smiles, the position giving his hand easier access to Louis' dick and he palms it, drawing a weak gasp from the poor omega.

"Two more times," he mutters against Harry's neck from where he had hid his face when he had started to feel like he was going to cry, "I don't think I can do it."

Harry stops his ministrations, his hands instead soothingly running up and down his back.  It works to calm him down, and he lets out a soft sigh as he relaxes, trying to ignore the fact that with each spurt of come, another shock of pleasure goes through him.   "You'll get through it," comforts Harry, "your body's made for it, remember?"

"Bloody prat," he mutters darkly, but Harry just laughs fondly at his insult.        

Harry _cuddles_ him, taking most of his weight against his chest as he leans back against the seat behind them.  He continues to stroke Louis' feathery hair, letting Louis whimper at the feeling of being so utterly taken care of, and he almost falls fast asleep at the sensation.  But every time he's close, Harry's dick gives another twitch, startling him into full awakeness once again.

He voices his displeasure, but Harry just grins and continues to card his long fingers through his hair.  He's mastering the trick of falling asleep while being knotted when Harry starts to _move_ and he lets out a startled gasp as the second round begins.

Harry's gentle, but each thrust still makes him shiver, his nerves frayed from the first knotting, and it's all he can do to struggle to stay awake and just _take_ it.  He doesn't even want to move, unlike the first time, and he just lets Harry use him.

* * *

He's knotted Louis for the third time and he can already feel the urges to knot Louis fading away.  His senses stop screaming "That's an omega, breed him so he can have our pups," and he's left with the strange urge of kissing Louis senseless in gratitude. 

Because before this, he's never really _thought_ about Louis that way.  He knows that Louis' got a great arse, a shining personality, and just the sweetest outlook of life (Only Louis would ask for him to donate to charity as a birthday present), but it's all been rather platonic since the very beginning.

He's _noticed_ Louis, of course; how couldn't he when the gossip blogs always mentioned his pretty companion whenever they went out together? 

There isn't a stigma for gay celebrities; after all, they live in a world where gender is associated not by what reproductive organs you have but by whether you're an alpha, beta, or omega.  But Harry's never really appreciated the guy form; he's never wanted for hard, muscular bodies when he could have the soft, curvy ones of a female.

But Louis- he's toned and scrawny, but he's also very curvy, and just _soft_.  He's so cute sometimes, that Harry has to stop himself and stare before moving on.  And he's never really thought about _why_ he did that until now.  He knows that it's because Louis' an omega, but the mannerisms of an omega are just so _cute_ when Louis does it.  Like, Louis still sleeps with his teddy bear and he sometimes gets so adorably sassy when he thinks someone's being rude.  He still remembers the very moment he met Louis; when Louis stood up to Harry's bullies because he wanted to.  He still remembers them being surprised that Louis was an omega and not an alpha. 

Which really doesn't make sense because Louis is probably the most omega out of all the omegas in the world.

Because Louis' half curled up on him, his head resting on his shoulder, giving out little whimpers as another spurt of cum shoots out and further into him.  His belly's already a little cum-swollen from the amount that Harry's pumped into him and Harry continues to ghost his fingers above the skin, almost reverent of the fact that _he_ did that to Louis.

Louis' already out of it, his fiery energy spent, leaving him with only the ability to whimper and groan and just _listen_ to Harry and it's making his head spin. 

He doesn't know if it's the hormones or if it's the remnants of his rut just finishing, but Harry really, _really_ , doesn't want this to end.  Even though he knows the plane's going to land soon, and if he knots Louis for the fourth time, _someone's_ going to come and check up on them and the spell will be broken.

He just doesn't want to stop.  He's never felt like this before, even when he's spent ruts with omegas that modeled in their spare time and omegas that helped alphas through ruts for a living.  He thinks it's because he _knows_ Louis and every part of his body is telling him to continue to make Louis like this, that if he continues to knot Louis, his best friend will bear his pups.

He unknowingly tightens his grip on Louis, drawing a startled gasp from the overstimulated omega, at the thought of Louis bearing someone _else's_ pups.  That someone besides him would ever spend a rut with this beauty of an omega, that someone will breed Louis without even realizing how lucky they actually were.

It cements his decision, and when his knot finishes and Louis lets out a sound of relief, he _moves_.

Louis startles, looking up at him with tired blue eyes, and isn't able to do much but place a shaky hand on Harry's chest as Harry continues to slowly draw in and out.  As he continues, Louis' eyes get wider and wider, and he beats weakly on Harry's chest, shaking his head even as he continues to tremble and whimper.

"Don't ruts only last three knots?" Louis protests.  Harry drives in a little harder at the question, hitting Louis' prostrate and drawing a low moan from the tired omega.  "Harry, you _can't_ ," he pleads.

"Sometimes they last longer," he guiltily lies.  Because he knows his little omega's sore, but he can't _help_ it, because with each whimper falling from Louis' mouth, he gets harder and harder.  "At least for me?"

Louis looks confused, but he seems to accept it as fact, just burying his face into Harry's shoulder and whimpering loudly as Harry continues to drive in and out.

And he's being as gentle as he can, because it's not about pounding Louis anymore in the frantic quest to breed the omega, but it's more about not letting this _end_.  Because as soon as his rut is over, then Louis will leave and he can't have that.  So he draws it out as long as he can before he's chasing an orgasm and he knots Louis for the fourth time.

Louis can't hold back his sounds this time, and he sounds wrecked.  "I can't-" he protests even as he shivers hard from the sensations of being knotted, "Harry, please don't make me come again.  How do other omegas even survive?"

"It's not that bad," he says, after a pause of trying to figure out how to comfort Louis while intensely regretting the fact that he's done it with other omegas when he could have been spending ruts with Louis this whole time.

" _You_ haven't come more than four times," Louis pouts and he trembles hard in Harry's arms as Harry's knot continues to pump copious amounts of cum into him. 

"Can I knot you again?" he starts to question, even though he knows that if he continues, it'll hurt for even _him_ , but he's loathe to stop when it means Louis will never let him do this again.  Because unless he plans another instance like this, in which he's stuck with a time limit and a shortage of omegas, Louis would probably never agree to a thing like this.

"Harry," Louis says quietly, "if you knot me again, that'll be _five_ times.  That's definitely not normal."

"Erm," he stalls, and Louis glances up at him, his beautiful blue eyes narrowed.

"And don't you lie to me _again_ because I can _tell_ you're not in rut."

"I'm not lying!" he protests, even as his voice shakes and Louis doesn't look mad, he just looks confused.

"Are you," he paused, looking as if he's struggling to figure out a way to phrase his next words, "trying to breed me, Harry?  Do you do this to all the omegas?"

He's about to immediately shake his head, when he pauses, because the image of Louis swollen with pups, with _his_ pups, is too striking to _not_ pause at.

"What the bloody _hell_ , Harry," says Louis, darkly.  "You know birth control only works for three knots, anymore and there's risk of conception."  He's about to rant angrily when he cuts himself off with a small whimper, and he glares down angrily at where they're joined together.  "I know you're baby-obsessed, but even _this_ is too far."

"Lou, you've got it all wrong."

"Have I?  You _know_ I've been in love with you since I was fourteen.  But even -"

"What?" he cuts off Louis immediately.

Louis flushes red, even as he's glaring angrily at the alpha.  "I'm very angry with you right now, Styles."

"You _what?"_

Louis gives a little soft sigh as if he can't believe he's doing this, but he opens his eyes fully and looks Harry straight on.  "You're _in_ me right now," he says, and then does a little laugh, "so I might as well be honest, right?  I'm in love with you and if you just _asked_ me to bear your pups I would've said yes."

"Oh my god," he says, rather crassly, and he's not surprised when Louis' eyes soften.

"You really didn't know?  Even Alberto knew.  I thought you were just being nice and here, you really never knew."

"I never really thought of you like that," he says, honestly, and Louis flinches at the words, and Harry hurriedly continues before Louis' expression could close off anymore.  "But, this?  I never really, I just...Lou, you're amazing and this rut has been the best rut of my life.  I think I've been in love with you since I was fourteen, too, I just really never thought about it like that.  Never thought that the male body could be so attractive, and never thought that I could get off to the sight of you being knotted four times."

Louis' bright red, and he looks too shocked to say anything, so Harry presses on.  "I don't know how I didn't realize.  I bring you along to every concert I can and I'm _miserable_ whenever you're not on tour with me.  I think that's why management always tries to plan my tours whenever you're on break from university.  I donated more than a car's worth to that charity just to see you smile.  I sung out embarrassing phrases just because you told me to!  I think I've been in love with you since the very beginning...and honestly, Lou, right now, I'll like nothing more than to make you pregnant."

And sometime inbetween that long speech, his knot had subsided, so he starts to move once again even when Louis keens and grips tightly onto his bicep because he's just figured out he's so in love with Louis and he'll be damned if he'll let Louis walk out of here without being pregnant with his pups.

Louis doesn't look like he's going to protest, and just the _thought_ of Louis waddling around pregnant allows him to come and knot Louis for the fifth time.

Louis' grip is almost punishing now, and he's panting heavily.  His eyes are glazed and he looks wrecked, and Harry smiles as he thumbs his love's lips, enjoying the way Louis' expression changes as he touches a tender part.  His kisses has been more bruising than normal since he was in rut, and to prove he _does_ know how to be gentle, he tugs his omega forward until they're locking lips again.

He nibbles gently on Louis' lower lip, and when Louis gives a soft gasp, he takes the time to explore the insides of Louis' mouth.  He can't believe he's waited so long for this; he can't believe that if his rut hadn't come on so spectacularly, he would've never figured out his feelings.

Louis eventually pulls away, and Harry just lovingly ruffles Louis' hair when the smaller omega rests his head on his shoulder.  That's when he notices Louis is tearing up, and some part of him panics.

"Lou?" he asks, worried, and Louis just shakes his head, the telltale dampness only growing on his shoulder.

"Lou, are you okay?" he repeats, and when Louis doesn't respond, he brings his arms up to wrap around the omega.  "Don't cry, love," he coos, and when Louis finally leans back and furrows his brows at him, he can't help reaching out and brushing at the wetness underneath Louis' eyes.

"I just never believed this will happen," Louis says softly, interrupting himself with a hiccup.  He blushes furiously, reaching his own hand away to wipe furiously at his eyes.  "I can't believe I'm crying.  This is so embarrassing."

"It isn't," he says.  "And this _is_ the fifth time I've knotted you."  He can't help the proud smirk that crosses his face at the thought, and he presses his hands against Louis' belly in order to further bring home the idea that Louis is full of his cum.  Louis frowns at him, even bright red and tears still gathering in his eyes, and he giggles at the sight.  "You're going to be pregnant, Lou."

Louis rolls his eyes, but he looks more fond than annoyed.  "You do know you've only just figured out you're in love with me.  What makes you think you're going to be okay with me carrying your pups?"

"Okay with?" he asks, incredulous.  "Lou, there's nothing I want more than for you and I to start a family.  Even when I wasn't aware that I was deeply and madly over heels for you, I've always known you're family."

"Okay then," murmurs Louis, a brilliant smile on his face.  He leans forward to press a kiss against the tip of Harry's nose. 

When his knot finally subsides, he slides out, making the omega let out a keening noise at the sensation. 

"God," says Louis, "I've almost forgotten what it felt like to be empty."

"You're not empty," he points out, even as he gently starts to wrap a spare blanket around Louis.  Louis doesn't protest, just weakly allowing Harry to manhandle him.  He pulls them both back onto the spacious airplane seat, stark naked still, and cuddles Louis, who's now sitting with his back flush against Harry's chest.

"Dirty Hazza," mumbles Louis, looking half awake. 

"You're the one who's probably leaking cum out of his arse right now," he counters with, and he preens happily when Louis just rolls his eyes.

"Your cum," emphasizes Louis. 

"Go to sleep, Lou," he says softly, wrapping his arms to more securely hold his omega.  "I'll wake you when the plane lands."

"Lucky we didn't hit any turbulence," murmurs Louis, but when Harry doesn't reply, dozes off rather peacefully in Harry's arms.


End file.
